You're Not Alone
by kdanielle123
Summary: Kayley lived next door to Kendall and was best friends with him and the other guys. She was hurt by them when they left, so what will happen if she is thrown back into their lives? Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever! Okay so since you guys are reading this I just want to know have any of you guys met big time rush? I have! So if you have I want you to review what your experience was like. For the people who haven't got to meet them I want to make up a many experience of you meeting big time rush. If I get quite a bit of reviews maybe next chapter I'll share my experience. Okay anyways on with the story!

You're Not Alone: Chapter 1: 1 year earlier prior to the chapters after this

Kayley's POV

The guys left me. My so-called best friends left me. My life was going great, and I was even going to tell Kendall that I liked him this weekend. That's all changed because they got the chance to go to L.A. and become a boy band. I lost my best friend and crush in just one little mistake he made, and now I'll never be able to tell him how I feel about him. This all started the day they were leaving.

A few days ago

Me and James were having our weekly karaoke hang out sessions.

"This will be so much more fun once my songs are put into karaoke version!" said James.

"Yeah it will so I can make fun of you!" I said looking for my next song to sing.

"Hey!" He throws a pillow at me. I started laughing.

"Anyways I'm already one step closer to that dream." He said sitting down on my bed.

"How so?" I said finding Mary's song by Taylor Swift.

"Me and the guys are going to L.A to become famous." He looked at his fingernails.

"What!" I jumped on top of him. "How long have you guys known?"

"A week." He said nervously

"Why haven't you guys told me? I'm your best friend!"

"I don't know about the other guys, but this is the first time we have talked since last week!" I got off him.

"Get out." I said quietly

"What?"

"Get out!" I said pointing to my door.

"Why?"

"I just want to be alone." I said dangerously low. He left, and I felt bad for yelling at him. He told me what the other guys didn't and I yelled at him. I'm such an idiot. Okay I should call the other guys now. I think I'll call Carlos first. I grabbed my phone and called him.

"Hello hello hello!" said Carlos picking up.

"Hey Carlos." I said upset.

"Hey Kayley what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"It's just something James told me."

"What did he tell you? Did he break up with Jillian?"

"No at least I don't think so. He told me something that includes you, Logan, and Kendall." Jillian is my other best friend.

"Oh he told you about us going to L.A?" He said sadly

"Yeah he did! Why didn't you tell me! We went sledding this past weekend!" My anger coming out now

"Me and Logan thought you should hear it from Kendall since you are closer to him. I guess he didn't have the courage to tell you."

"Kendall is one of the bravest people I know! Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know KQ. Maybe you should ask him."

"Oh I'm planning on it, but Carlos remember I'm still mad at you and Logan." With that I hung up and called Logan. Our conversation was about the same as Carlos's. So after I called him, I walked over to Kendall's house, which was next door. I knocked and Katie opened the door.

"Hey Kayley! You looking for Kendall?" she asked

"Yeah is he here?"

"Yeah hold on." She turned around. "Kendall! Kayley is here!"

"Oh hey KQ! What are you doing her?" Kendall asked coming down the stairs.

"We need to talk." I said coming in

"Okay hey Katie can you go to your room or something?"

"Yeah I was going to my friend's house anyways." She left leaving me and Kendall alone in the house.

"Let's go sit down." He said. We walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. "So what's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said getting to the point.

"What?" he asked confused, but I knew he knew what this was about.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" I started yelling.

"About moving to L.A?" he asked still calm, which was surprising knowing him.

"Well yeah duh! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have the courage."

"Don't give me that crap Kendall. You are one of the bravest people I know!" I stood up.

"Okay you want to know why!" He stood up too now really angry. "I didn't want you to be hurt when I told you! We have been best friends since we were one, and I thought telling you would make our last week together, before I moved, bad! I was going to come over and tell you before you came here first! Then I was going to ask you to go to our favorite restraint for my last night here!"

"You still could have told me! I would've made your last week special!"

"Ugh I don't want to talk about this anymore!" He started walking away back to his room.

"Kendall Donald Knight this conversation is not over!" I ran toward him

"Yes it is KQ. I have nothing else to say."

"Kendall!" He slapped/scraped me one the cheek. Tears came into my eyes not just from the pain but also from getting hit by one of my best friends. "Kayley oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" He stepped towards me and I took a step back. "Kayley?" He reached out to touch me.

"Leave me alone Kendall! I never want to see you again!" I ran back to my house and cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling empty. James, Logan, and Carlos came back over to say goodbye. Logan brought me flowers and Carlos brought me a half-full box of chocolates as a way of saying sorry. Kendall didn't come, and I didn't care. I didn't want to see him anyways. To this day I have three scratch scars on my cheek from where he hit me.

To be continued…..

Okay so this story might seem like it was a one shot but it isn't! Okay so please review and remember tell me about your experience either real or fake. Peace out home monkey dogs!


	2. 1 year later

Hey fanfiction world! It's me again! I am back and ready to update! Also I have 3 more big time rush stories coming your way in I don't know how long. One I am almost finished with the first chapter, but they are going to be really good stories I promise. Actually I don't promise I don't know how they are going to turn out. Anyways on with the story!:

You're not Alone Chapter 2: 1 year later

Kayley's POV

"Hey Jill can we talk?" I asked walking into my best friend Jill's room. I heard her laughing so she must be still be skyping James.

"Oh hey KK. JJ Kayley's here!" Jill said. Her and James were still dating after all this time.

"Hey KQ!" I heard James say

"Don't call me that." I said

"Why?" he asked

"I'll tell you later, J. Right now I need to go. I love you." She said blowing him a kiss.

"Okay. See you later and I love you too. Bye Kayley." She closed her laptop.

"Okay so what's wrong. I told you me and James were having a video chat date today!" she said upset.

"Preston broke up with me." I said sadly. "I'm sorry for ending your date with James, but I really needed to talk to you." I said sitting on her bed.

"It's okay since you have a good reason. Why did he break up with you?" she put her arm around me.

"To date Jazzmine Taylor." I felt tears coming into my eyes.

"That butthole!" she said loudly.

"I know right." Tears started coming out now.

"Oh my gosh Kayley. I haven't seen you cry since-" I instantly stopped her right there.

"Don't. Bring. That. Up." I said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry! I didn't think you were still sensitive about that."

"Well yeah! I have three scars from that!" I said pointing to my cheek, where I conceal the scars with make-up.

"Kayley, James said that he wouldn't talk for days-" I interrupted her again.

"That's not what Carlos told me." I paused. "He said he was quiet till they got to Hollywood. Then it was like he forgot about me." I said sadly.

"Kays…." I started to walk away.

"Thanks for trying to get me to talk to Kendall again, but I know the truth." I went back home.

At Kendall's old house:

Me and my mom moved into Kendall's old house when the guys left, and surprise surprise I have Kendall's old room. "Kayley is that you?" asked my mom from the kitchen.

"Yeah its me!" I called back to her as I start walking up the stairs.

"Are you trying out for hockey tomorrow?" I stopped cause I had no idea if I wanted to. I didn't try out last year cause I was upset about the guys, and I didn't want anything to do with hockey.

"Yeah mom I think I am." I am tired of being so depressed. It's time to get on with my life. I walked to my closet. In the very back was my hockey stick and skates. "Might as well get some practice before tomorrow." I grabbed them and went to the frozen lake right behind my house.

"Kayley!" said Jazzy a little girl on the peewee hockey team that me and Kendall taught how to play. I haven't seen her in a while, and she has definitely grown.

"Hey Jazzy!" she ran and gave me a huge hug.

"Kayley are you going to play hockey this year?" she asked as I walked to a toppled over tree to put my skates on.

"Yeah this year I'm trying out. I just need to practice." I put my skates on and stood up. I saw Jazzy skating the perimeter of the ice to warm up.

"I've missed you Kayley last year the hockey team stunk without you as captain." I skated to the middle of the ice.

"Yeah I heard." I frowned and started doing high school hockey warm-ups.

"Now that you're back in action they'll be awesome!" she gave me another hug.

"Yeah everything will go back to normal." I said sighing as I hug her. I know things won't ever be the same as one year ago, but it's time to pick up the pieces of my broken life.

TBC

So how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Okay? Please review and show some support for Jane's family who is going through a rough time right now. I'll post some later bye!


	3. Talking to Kendall and a surprise!

Hey guys what is up? I have for you a new chapter of you're not alone! I know it is short, but the next chapter is probably going to be pretty long. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

You're Not Alone Chapter 3: Talking to Kendall

James's POV

I walked into Kendall's and Logan's room hoping to get Kendall alone. It was my lucky day because he was sitting on his bed playing his guitar. "Hey Kendall can we talk?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure. Sit down." He pointed at Logan's bed and put his guitar up. "So what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about Kayley." Kendall's smile dropped.

"What about her?" He asks suspiciously.

"One, she doesn't go by KQ anymore. Two, she seemed upset when she interrupted mine and Jilly's video date. And three, why don't you ever talk to her?" I asked sitting down on Logan's bed. "Oh and she didn't play hockey last season."

"One, why? Two, okay why do I care? Three, that's between me and her. And four what! Why didn't she play?"

"One, I don't know Jilly is going to tell me later. Two, She's your best-" He interrupted me.

"Was." He corrected.

"What happened seriously. Jilly won't tell me anything. You won't even talk about Kayley, and Kayley only talks to Logan. Why is that me, Logan, and Carlos are in the dark about this?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you guys. It's something I want to forget."

"You want to forget about Kayley?" I asked surprised.

"No! It's….none of your business." All of a sudden Carlos burst into the room with a flyer. Logan close behind him.

"Guys check this out!" Carlos said handing me the flyer. It was for a summer hockey tournament.

"Okay what about it?" I said skimming the paper. I handed it to Kendall.

"Look at the teams playing in it!" said Carlos basically jumping in excitement.

"Twin River are playing?" Kendall asks. "Our Twin Rivers?"

"Yep and Kayley is on the team again. She's playing center, and she's the captain of the team!" said Carlos excitedly.

"So basically he wants us to go watch her play." Said Logan

"I think it would be a good idea. I would like to see her again." I said. We all looked at Kendall.

"Fine we'll go watch her play." We all cheered after he said that.

"Good because I won tickets to meet our favorite hockey player, which is of course Kayley!" said Carlos excited

"What!" We all three yelled

"You didn't tell me that!" exclaimed Logan

"I know, but I wanted it to be a surprise!" Carlos said

"Carlos!" Kendall tackled Carlos while Carlos was just laughing. Kendall hates these kinds of surprises. I started laughing while Logan pulls Kendall off Carlos.

"Okay calm down Kendall. Why are you acting like this? Kayley is your best friend!" said Logan

"She was." Kendall left the room

"What's up with him?" asked Logan.

"I don't know. Jilly and him won't tell me anything!" I said frustrated.

"I have a feeling we'll find out next week." Said Logan

TBC

So how was it? Again I'm sorry its short, but I wanted this chapter to be about the guys getting to see Kayley again. So please review. I hope you have an amazing day!


End file.
